Kojo Boubacar
Kojo Boubacar, born Robert Halduk, is an explorer of the frontier from Cyren. He's known for his keen exploration skills - finding what others miss and communicating with natives. Kojo is a known guide-for-hire in Alkebu. Biography Childhood (1718 - 1726) Kojo was born in Cyren in 1718 - on the eve of Doux Aten signing the historic Peace Accords between Cyren and the Halta-Banu, Xhona, Apele, and Huti. At the time, his father was a young soldier in the Dormenian outpost who fell in love with a native from the Halta-Banu. His affair with Kojo’s mother would force him from the military, since it was seen as uncouth to have a relationship with the “primitive” natives. The two star crossed lovers escaped with their newborn into the South, fearing retribution or persecution by the Dorminian faithful. Born Robert Halduk, he earned the nickname Kojo from his native friends on the frontier. It was only later in his story that he changed his name, officially, to Kojo. Kojo was thus raised on the actual frontier, venturing into Cyren for scrap parts for his father to tinker with and sell to local tribesmen. Frequently cast out of both Halta-Banu for his Dormenian accent and Cyren for his appearance, Kojo credits his ability to speak with the necessity of his upbringing. He often talked his way out of beatings by roving Cyren gangs or angry shopkeepers who caught him stealing spare parts. But it was easiest to avoid people all together, so as he aged into his adolescence he focused on sneaking and impersonation - his accent grew less pronounced and his older appearance softened the distinction between the two cultures, letting him blend into both communities. It was a happy, eventful, if not prosperous childhood. As a young child, Kojo loved exploring into the faint paths of animals leading out into the more desolate rural areas - areas that even the Halta-Banu and other “civilized” tribes wouldn’t go. Each time he’d be reprimanded by his parents, but each time he ventured further and further. Growing Up (1726 - 1736) His days exploring ended when he was 7 - in 1726 when his dad rejoined the Dorminian army and was deployed to Little Hill in the Dormenian Colonial Light Army. During that time, his mother and him moved back into Cyren and the “safety” of the city. Suddenly days exploring were replaced by days of fixing small parts in various machines for the scrapyards. Kojo was in high demand due to his small childish arms and hands. It was not the safe haven that his family had hoped for. With a younger sister and brother to protect, Kojo learned to fight when he couldn’t talk his way out of it. He ended up dueling, multiple times, to save his family from crime, persecution and assault. Unfortunately he was also known by the Cyrenic authorities due to this frequent dueling and “delinquent” behaviour, but managed to always talk his way out of it. It all became easier after the war ended and his father was awarded land in exchange for remaining in the reserves. It was not a hugely profitable land, but there was a minor coal vain that could be tapped and some horticulture to keep them busy. Life became easier, even pleasant. The War and Rebirth (1736 - 1744) All until 1736 when New Varenthian forces sacked the city of Cyren and the countryside. Responding to the alarm, Kojo’s father was killed in the fighting. Attempting to go help him, Kojo left his family land to venture into the city. After learning his father passed away, he returned to find the family home ablaze and his mother and siblings missing. Kojo, left with nothing, joined the reservists to fight the New Varenthians. His unit was involved in the jungle fighting of Xhona Valley. After the capture of Cyren by New Varenthians, he helped liberate prisoner camps and turned to guerilla warfare. His knowledge of the jungle and keen sense of stealth was further honed in this time, earning him the nickname “The Banu Whisper” among fellow Dorminians. Kojo was among the front line troops who led the assault to retake Cyren through the East Jungle Gate. It was during this assault that Kojo’s unit were mistakenly bombarded by Cyrenic artillery. Witnessing the death of his friends in the army, Kojo used the incident to frame his own death and re-enter Cyrenic life as a impoverished explorer of the frontier: a man who decides his own fate and will avoid repeating the mistakes of his father, a man who constantly sacrificed for the “state.” It was after this event that he took his nickname Kojo as his first name and his mothers native familial name Boubacar. Expeditions *Guided tour for Dorminian tourists William and Abigail (1744 - Cyren to Sangaan) **Learning about the silver-backed intelligent apes who live at the peak of Mikeno, meeting one and unfortunately being scared off by it ("Bokito") **Cove discovery and learning the tale of Kaatal, an old Banu city that worshiped Matephi ***Artifacts: an old stone disc used to tell time, a small tablet with faded writing, and what appeared to be a small mask that resembled a serpent's face. Inventory * an old stone disc used to tell time, * a small tablet with faded writing, * a small mask that resembled a serpent's face. Category:Other Characters